Cedo
by Ana-chan .Yomi no Miko
Summary: [Yomi x Youko Kurama] [Yaoi] [Oneshot] Uma manhã de inverno e um momento de decisões na vida de Yomi e Youko Kurama. Esta fic é baseada no diálogo entre os personagens no manga de YYH.


Cedo

Fanfic por Ana-chan

Ele abriu os olhos. A claridade o incomodou a principio, mas não mais do que a irritação de constatar que fora o vento frio vindo por uma brecha da janela o que o havia acordado.

Levantou-se meio trôpego, torcendo para que seus movimentos não acordassem o youkai ao seu lado. Felizmente ele não lhe parecia incomodado pela friagem que insistia em invadir o quarto, pelo contrário, nem sequer usava o cobertor.

Foi até a janela e a empurrou até que trincasse. Puxou as cortinas grossas. Assim que se convenceu que estava tudo no lugar, voltou para a cama. Já havia amanhecido, mas ainda era cedo. Cedo demais para encarar mais um dia lá fora.

Deitou-se ao lado dele. Fechou os olhos por algum tempo mas não conseguiu mais dormir. Ainda cogitou em fazer um movimento estabanado qualquer para ver se seu amante acordava, mas deteve-se pouco antes de por a idéia em execução. Ao invés disso cedeu-lhe metade do cobertor e recostou o rosto mais uma vez no travesseiro ainda que fosse apenas para gastar o tempo, olhando para ele enquanto pensamentos insones rodopiavam em sua mente.

Três anos...

Naquele inverno, fazia exatamente três anos que estavam juntos. Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem... a primeira vez que seus caminhos se cruzaram numa fortaleza no sul do Makai. O modo como foi aterrorizado por seus companheiros de ocasião para se manter longe daquele ser traiçoeiro, daquele que havia sido banido por sua própria raça, daquele cujos beijos eram considerados um dos venenos mais refinados do Makai.

Enfim, nunca foi mesmo de ligar para conselhos...

Há três anos dividiam dias e noites, como se tudo mais não passasse de lendas inventadas para entreter rodinhas de conversa fiada. E talvez tanto falatório não passasse disso mesmo.

Youko Kurama. As palavras formaram-se em seus lábios no mais absoluto silêncio. Sempre tão calado, tão contido. Malícia e melancolia misturadas em seu olhar distante, em seus movimentos suaves, em seus modos tão diferentes de todos os youkais que já havia conhecido...

O demônio mais belo que já havia visto e também o mais reservado. Nem mesmo como havia conseguido recursos para pagar aquele quarto depois de duas empreitadas mal sucedidas ele conseguira descobrir. Não que tivesse se esforçado muito nesse sentido. Não cansado e semi-congelado como estava antes de chegarem ali.

A verdade é que apesar de tudo não estavam tendo muita sorte. O clima no Makai dos últimos anos estava se tornando cada vez mais tenso desde que a guerra entre os reinos de Raizen e Mukuro se tornara iminente. E o inverno rigoroso só fazia tudo piorar. Pensando bem, sua associação com Kurama, mais do que obra do acaso, havia acabado por ser tornar sua melhor defesa contra aqueles tempos difíceis. E ainda que improvável do ponto de vista prático, gostava de pensar que a recíproca era verdadeira.

O youko se mexeu. Virou-se em sua direção e abriu os olhos.

"Ohio," cumprimentou Yomi sem querer transparecer satisfação em vê-lo acordar.

"Acordou cedo."

"É... Perdi o sono."

"Já esteve lá fora?"

"Hn... estou tomando coragem."

"É cedo."

"Mesmo assim..." desculpou-se, um tanto sem graça por não ter sequer colocado o nariz pra fora "Dormiu bem? Eu nem dei conta de nada, acho..."

"Eu percebi."

"Você tirou a minha roupa... nem sei como conseguiu. Estava tudo grudado..."

Kurama não respondeu. Era como se adivinhasse que Yomi tinha curiosidades mais inquietantes para discutir.

"Como conseguiu esse lugar?"

"O dono me deve um favor."

"As pessoas te devem favores em todos os lugares," retrucou, já cansado da mesma explicação.

"... e daí?"

"E daí que..."

Não faria isso. Para quê colocá-lo contra a parede? Que lhe importava seus pequenos segredos e a maldita sensação de que ele sabia tudo sobre si enquanto em três anos não havia conseguido descobrir nada sobre ele?

"Bom, deixa pra lá... É que... É..."

Sentiu uma suave pressão atrás do pescoço. Era a mão dele, o convidando para se aproximar. Os lábios se tocaram num beijo, fazendo-o esquecer do embaraço que era perder o rumo das palavras diante dele. E a medida em que se debruçava sobre aquele corpo tão alvo, contentava-se com a constatação de que, ao contrário de tudo mais, estava agora diante de uma parte de Kurama que conhecia muito bem...

Ele nem percebeu quando a janela cedeu e a brisa gelada voltou a soprar sobre suas costas.

"Mas que droga..." resmungou ao perceber que o trinco da janela havia se partido de vez. Agora seria impossível se livrarem daquele ventinho irritante. A neblina parecia ter tomado conta de todo o espaço entre a casa e a floresta mais adiante. Não era uma visão convidativa, e embora, ainda fosse cedo, sabia que não podiam ficar ali pra sempre.

Então, algo firmou a janela no lugar. Yomi franziu a testa, e espiou de perto. Uma plantinha havia se enroscado no lugar do trinco. Ele olhou para trás.

"Você..."

Voltou para a cama, mais precisamente para a mesma posição em que estava, deitado abraçado a ele. Porém, Kurama ergueu o corpo e se encostou na parede como se não tivesse a menor intenção de se entregar a mais um pouco daquela doce comodidade.

"Yomi..."

Yomi se sentou na cama de imediato. Kurama nunca começava uma conversa... pensando bem, nunca ouvira ele dizer seu nome naquele tom.

"O que há?"

Talvez não devesse estar sendo tão impertinente quanto nos últimos dias. Sempre tentando arrancara dele alguma coisa. E como todos os problemas que estavam enfrentando...

"Eu estava pensando sobre aquela idéia sua."

"Idéia minha?"

"Sobre o bando de ladrões."

"Ah..." Estava aliviado. Por um momento imaginou que aquele inverno poderia ser o último ao lado dele. "O que tem?"

"Talvez fosse uma boa pra nós. As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais difíceis. Mukuro e Raizen... eles vão controlar tudo. Até mesmo essa região..."

"Impossível! Estamos muito longe do território deles, Kurama..."

"Eles vão sim..."

"Como sabe?"

"É só uma opinião."

"E o que o bando de ladrões tem a ver com isso?"

"Se um deles invadirem essa região, ou se houver guerra, o bando pode ser muito conveniente para nós. Depois, é uma forma de aumentar nossas forças."

"Bom, você sabe que eu gosto muito da idéia, é o que eu sempre quis, ainda mais agora que encontrei você. Nunca pensei por esse lado, mas se você acha que isso pode acontecer, pode ser uma saída sim," disse, apoiando-se contra a parede, bem ao lado dele.

Surpreendeu-se quando o youko se reclinou contra ele, escorregando suavemente até apoiar a cabeça em seu peito. Logo ele que não era muito desse tipo de gesto, a menos que estivesse com segundas intenções. Havia algo diferente mesmo, como se o que para ele era apenas uma idéia a toa, para o Kurama fosse algo que tivesse consumido dias de reflexão. Definitivamente não conseguia entendê-lo... Kurama levava tudo tão a sério sempre... até mesmo uma sugestão sua, por mais tola que fosse, parecia ser absorvida naquele manto indecifrável de solidão e silêncio.

"Eu posso procurar uns ladrões que eu conheço. São bons, pode acreditar. E leais, eu acho. De qualquer modo, seria um começo. E imagine só, Youko Kurama líder de um bando de ladrões? Como o jeito que você leva pra ser famoso, vamos ficar conhecidíssimos em pouco tempo. Vai ser o máximo! E eu vou ser o segundo em comando, posso treinar os novatos, ensinar um bando de youkaizinhos idiotas a manejar uma espada. O que acha?"

"Eu acho que somos diferentes demais, Yomi."

"E é por isso mesmo que vamos nos dar bem, você vai ver. Somos feitos um pro outro."

"Sabe quando disse que eu levo as coisas a sério demais?"

"Eu disse isso?"

"Disse sim."

"Você lembra de cada coisa. Foi mal, tá. As vezes eu falo droga."

"Não, pelo contrário. Você acertou dessa vez. Eu levo as coisas a sério sim."

"Hn... E eu não sei? Mas, como estava dizendo, acho que deveríamos encontrar um bom esconderijo também, ne? Ah, e com as suas plantas vai ficar tudo sempre bem seguro, e Kurama, até que não vai ser tão complicado, não é? Vamos fale alguma coisa, vai... O que está se passando aí na sua cabeça?"

"... que o bando pode nos separar."

"Hn! Que loucura, Kurama... Olha, se estamos indo bem como todos os problemas, não vai ser a solução que vai nos separar," disse, honestamente sem entender o comentário do youko. Por via das dúvidas passou o braço pelas costas dele.

"... Pode ser."

"Fico satisfeito que tenha finalmente aceitado a minha idéia. Não sou de ficar remoendo um monte de pensamentos como você, mas nisso eu tinha uma certeza, sabe... Que nosso destino seria sermos ladrões. Vamos nos dar muito bem, você vai ver. Confie em mim desta vez, só pra variar. Então, posso ir tratar das coisas que eu falei?"

"Claro."

"Tudo bem, então," disse, fazendo menção de se levantar, "Até que enfim um motivo pra encarar o frio lá fora..."

"Não..."

"Hn?"

"Não precisar ir agora, ainda é cedo."

Yomi recostou-se novamente mais por instinto do que por concordar com a afirmação. Sabia que algum tempo já tinha se passado desde que acordaram. Já estava sentindo fome até...

Deitou-se ao lado dele, sem nem saber bem porque. Kurama costumava ser cauteloso, mas não se lembrava de vê-lo adotar uma postura tão seca diante de empreendimento novo. Talvez fosse melhor argumentar afinal, teriam muito o que fazer dali para frente. Mas, para sua surpresa, Kurama se virou e o recebeu de volta com um beijo.

Fechou os olhos. Seus braços encontraram o caminho ao redor do corpo dele.

"Está certo. Ainda é cedo."


End file.
